1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display devices of the type using relatively movable, intermeshing display panels and, more particularly, to structure for facilitating the intermesh of the display panels without interference therebetween.
2. Background Art
It is known to utilize "dissolve displays" to selectively produce different messages for viewing. It is known, for example, to provide a display panel with cuts therein to define sections that intermesh in a predetermined manner with sections on a like display panel and to change the relative positions of the display panels to thereby selectively expose for viewing different messages.
In one such prior art device, two panel assemblies are provided, with each panel assembly carrying a message to be displayed. Each panel assembly consists of two layers with overlapping sections. Each section on each panel assembly is guided between two overlapping sections on the other panel assembly. Relative shifting between the panel assemblies selectively exposes the message on one or the other of the panel assemblies depending upon the relative positions thereof. Because the sections on each panel assembly are guided between two overlapping sections on the other panel assembly, there is no interference between the edges of the panel sections as the panels shift guidingly against each other as the messages are changed. Such a device is thus not prone to jamming.
The above prior art device has proven very effective in operation. One drawback with this prior art device, however, is that manufacture thereof requires the assembly and intermeshing of four different sheet layers to have the potential to produce two different messages on one side thereof.
Another problem with the above prior art device is that it requires accurate registration of the message parts on the sections of each display assembly. That is, because the sections on each display assembly are overlapping, the message must properly blend between the overlying and underlying sections in each panel assembly to produce the desired image.
A further problem with prior art display structures is that they require selected parts of the display panels to be cut out and removed. The cut-outs/reliefs are provided to prevent binding between intermeshed display panels as they are moved relative to each other. Cut-outs, however, create two problems. First, the cut-outs must be pressed out of the panels once they are severed therefrom. The cut-outs, which may be very small, have a tendency to adhere to the panel from which they are struck. Second, the cut-outs must be cleaned up and disposed of by the manufacturer, which is an obvious inconvenience.